


Rider Town: A Christmas Wedding

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [12]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Shinobi, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: It's Christmas in Rider Town and the wedding of 2019 is happening. Who's invited and what are the shenanigans happening around town?
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane, Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo, Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Series: Rider Town [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/419905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Rider Town: A Christmas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A little early, but I wanted to get ahead of the festivities so you all have something to read when you get some downtime! Hope you enjoy and as always, tell me what you think!

“Are you sure, Nee-san? I could change into a bow tie,” Gou fretted as he adjusted his tie for the nth time in front of the mirror. 

“It looks fine, Gou,” Kiriko said as she put down Eiji who immediately ran up to Gou and grabbed his pant leg. 

“You look OK!” Eiji said happily. 

“Thanks Eiji,” Gou said with a nervous smile as he patted Eiji on the head. 

“He’s going to love it, Gou,” Kiriko told him. “Mom too….” She said as she looked down, a few tears forming in her eyes. 

“Aw, sis,” Gou said as he turned around and hugged Kiriko, Eiji joining in happily. 

Kiriko chuckled. “Come on now. This is a happy moment,” she told them. “Eiji and I will just be outside, alright?” She reminded him before taking Eiji’s hand and led him outside, the little boy waving before they closed the door. 

Gou smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror again. He breathed in heavily and let out a huff of an exhale. 

“See you down the aisle, Chase,” he said with a smile.

* * *

“It was nice of you to offer to officiate, Nii-san,” Mitsuzane said as he helped his brother into his coat. 

“I’m the only one in town who’s ordained, Mitsuzane,” Takatora pointed out as he adjusted his coat, moving over to get a side view in the mirror to see his silhouette. He let out a little smug “hm” before taking the boutonnière that his brother handed him. “Alright. I look perfect,” he deemed. 

Mitsuzane laughed. “When don’t you?” He asked playfully. “The last wedding we had was you and Roshuo. I sure hope we get more couples to do this soon. Weddings are always fun.”

“Get Kazuraba to propose to you then,” Takatora pointed out. 

Mitsuzane turned red. “I-It’s…w-we’re…. NOT YET!!!” He exclaimed, causing his brother to laugh. 

“Sure, Micchi.” 

* * *

“Wow. The first thing we do after getting here is attend a wedding!” Sogo said excitedly. “Isn’t this fun, Geiz?” 

“As fun as getting your memories back feeling like a daizer ran over you,” Geiz replied as he rubbed his head. 

“I already apologised for that!” Sogo said before pouting. “And I agreed to be your boyfriend!”

“Yeah you did,” Geiz said smugly. 

“That was a trap, wasn’t it?”

“And you fell headfirst into it. Some demon king you’ll turn out to be,” Geiz scoffed. 

“That’s why you have to keep me in check now!” Sogo replied with a happy smile. “Now come on, we’ll be late!” 

“Yeah,” Geiz said as he placed his hand in his pocket, gripping a small velvet box. “Maybe another time…” he whispered to himself before following Sogo outside. 

* * *

“It was nice of them to invite us,” Philip said as he fixed his hair. He then straightened up and looked over to Shoutaro who was dusting off his white fedora. “You look nice,” he complimented. 

“Technically, Philip, the entire town is invited,” Shoutaro answered as he eased the fedora on his head. “Plus, it was us who brought Chase back thanks to our new technology.”

“Chase isn’t the only one we brought back.”

“Well he was the one who got married first,” Shoutaro said. 

Philip nodded in agreement before a pause came over them. “Hey Shoutaro, have you ever thought about it?” He asked his partner. “Getting married.”

Shoutaro froze and slowly looked over at the younger. 

“I mean even Akiko got married,” Philip said as he looked down. 

Shoutaro chuckled and walked over to Philip. “We already are, we just haven’t done the papers,” he said. “Well…practically,” he added before putting his hands on Philip’s shoulders. “But if it means that much to you then we will.”

“Really?” Philip asked in surprise. 

“Really,” Shoutaro told him. 

* * *

“Aaaaand done!” Sento said with a happy smile as he raised his hands. “A perfectly wrapped gift with the help of science,” he exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. 

Banjo groaned. “Really? It took you an hour?” He complained. “What matters is that it comes from the heart! Not how it’s wrapped!” 

“Now now, these are our senpai, we need to make—“

“—a good impression,” Banjo cut in. “I know I know.” 

“You’re in a more of a bad mood than usual,” Sento pointed. “This is a time of celebration! A Christmas wedding!!” He exclaimed. “Let’s share the cheer!”

“I am in a good mood,” Banjo grumbled. “I just….” He trailed off. “You know what? Nevermind,” he said before getting up from his chair and grabbing his suit blazer. “Let’s go before we’re late. Kiva-san’s playing, right?” 

“A-aa…” Sento said as he watched Banjo go upstairs after grabbing the gift from the table. “Wonder what that was about,” he muttered to himself before heading up as well

* * *

Rentaro Kagura, Kamen Rider Shinobi, was just happy to exist. 

It was explained to him that he was an anomaly in time and was rescued just in time before he blinked out of existence. 

He was glad that he was in rider town and happy that he was included in its festivities including the “Wedding of the Year” as everyone is calling it. He didn’t even know the couple, but he bought them a gift just as a thanks of being invited. He heard that the two were part of the pioneering team that brought the town together so he supposed that they were a couple of big shot riders in the beginning. Finding out that they were secondary riders to Kamen Rider Drive came as a surprise. 

Nonetheless, he was here and he was alive. He was going to make the most of it.

* * *

“Ah, Kiriko,” Shinnosuke called out as he jogged over to his wife and son. “How’s Gou doing?” He asked as he glanced at the door.

“Nervous,” Kiriko replied as Shinnosuke picked up Eiji from the ground and carried him. “That’s expected though. How is Chase doing?”

“He doesn’t know, as usual,” Shinnosuke admitted in amusement, patting Eiji on the back as the boy placed his head on his father’s shoulder, yawning. “But he’ll be fine. They both will.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they will be,” Kiriko said with a nod. “Eiji, if you sleep now you won’t be able to walk down the aisle with the rings! Uncle Gou is counting on you!” She scolded. 

“Just a nap….” Eiji said sleepily as he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. 

Kiriko sighed, realizing that it was a lost cause to keep her son from falling asleep now. 

Shinnosuke chuckled. “Shall we head out to the venue?” He asked as he offered as much of his arm as he could.

Kiriko nodded and wrapped her hand around the crook of Shinnosuke’s elbow. “Those two will be fine,” she said with smile before they headed off, intending to come back later when the ceremony is about to start. 

* * *

Gou marched down nervously down the aisle, looking around at the people seated as he did. He could feel the sweat running down the side of his face and he mentally tried to calm himself. 

He stopped at the end of the aisle and waited, soon he was joined by Shinnosuke who he picked as a best man. 

He watched the entourage walk down and take their places, even little Eiji who looked a tad sleepy. 

Soon the march finished and everyone got to their feet and looked at the closed double doors of the church. 

Kurenai Wataru took the cue to start playing his violin, a short melody that he composed himself that was approved by the couple. 

The doors then opened and revealed Chase standing beside Krim Steinbelt, the man he had recognized as his father. 

Gou smiled nervously as his eyes met Chase’s own and then Chase smiled back before they started marching forward. 

The white suit looked very good on Chase, Gou thought as he waited at the end, clasping and unclasping his hands as he did. 

Chase arrived at his side and Gou shook hands with Krim. 

“Take good care of him,” the man said before taking Chase by the elbow and gently guided him towards Gou. “Congratulations,” he said before taking a step back as Chase moved forward and stood beside Gou. 

“You look great,” Gou whispered. 

“You too,” Chase returned before they set their eyes in from where Takatora took his place to officiate. 

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, most of the older riders retiring early and the younger ones taking to the dance floor. 

Chase and Gou laughed together as they watched the shenanigans of their friends and family. Even little Eiji who was sleeping most of the ceremony was happily running around probably due to a sugar high. 

After midnight, everyone had gone home and Chase and Gou settled inside a suite in the town somewhere that Takatora had set up for them. 

“Tonight was perfect,” Chase said as he closed the door behind him. 

“Yeah,” Gou answered solemnly before taking Chase’s hands. “Are you happy?” 

“Of course,” Chase responded quietly as the two of them pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the moment. “As long as I’m with you,” he added before he moved forward to kiss Gou, a kiss that the other responded to quite happily. 

The two soon settled down into bed and linked their hands as they closed their eyes, looking forward to what the future holds for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
